Smoking is harmful to health. With the increase of the people's awareness of health, more and more persons know harmfulness of smoking. Smoking does harm to bodies of not only smokers themselves but also other persons around the smokers. Nowadays, electronic cigarettes are manufactured. The electronic cigarettes have the same appearances as conventional cigarettes. When the electronic cigarettes are smoked, they can also generate smoke. However, the smoke does not include harmful substances such as tar. Therefore, the electronic cigarettes are healthier than conventional cigarettes.
An electronic cigarette generally includes a battery assembly and an atomizer assembly connected together by threaded connection. The battery assembly includes a battery sleeve and a first connection member configured to connect with the atomizer assembly, and the atomizer assembly includes an atomizer sleeve and a second connection member configured to connect with the battery assembly. Because the shape, size, and weight of the electronic cigarette are required to imitate that of a real cigarette as far as possible so that a smoker is easy to accept the electronic cigarette, both a side wall of the battery sleeve and a side wall of the atomizer sleeve are required to be very thin. However, because the side wall of the battery sleeve and the side wall of the atomizer sleeve are very thin, conventional thread structures can neither be used to connect the battery sleeve with the first connection member nor be used to connect the atomizer sleeve with the second connection member.
For achieving stable connections without using thread connection structures, in a conventional electronic cigarette, the first connection member is usually attached to an inner wall of the battery sleeve by glue, and the second connection member is usually attached to an inner wall of the atomizer sleeve by glue, too. In assembly, the gluing operations generally use liquid glue. When adopting the connection method using glue, the glue is prone to overflow the battery sleeve or the atomizer sleeve and stain an outer surface of the electronic cigarette. Furthermore, conventional glue generally includes substances that are harmful to human bodies, such as dichloroethane. Therefore, additional cleaning operations for removing glue remaining on the outer surface of the electronic cigarette are required. Thus, additional working time is consumed, and the production efficiency is reduced.